The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which has a plurality of functions such as a scanner function and a photocopy function.
An image forming apparatus known in the art has a plurality of functions such as a scanner function, a photocopy function (printer function), and a facsimile function. The scanner function is used for reading image information recorded on a manuscript. The photocopy function is used for printing image information on a sheet or other printing media. The facsimile function is used for transmitting and receiving image information through a telephone line. This image forming apparatus has a plurality of modes of processes executed by using at least one of these functions. This image forming apparatus is adjusted to obtain information for identifying a user (i.e., an ID of the user) from an RFID chip for execution of processes in the modes.
This image forming apparatus has a mode selection key, an ID acquisition key, and a start key. The mode selection key is pushed to select modes. The ID acquisition key is pushed to obtain an ID from the RFID chip. The start key is pushed to execute processing in each mode. The image forming apparatus stores various settings associated with an ID. The settings includes a FAX setting such as destinations of transmission, a manuscript reading setting, and a sheet printing setting.
When the process in the mode corresponding to the facsimile function of the image forming apparatus (hereinafter abbreviated as facsimile mode) is executed, for example, the facsimile mode is initially selected from the plural modes by operating the mode selection key. Then, an ID is obtained from the RFID chip by operating the ID acquisition key to access the FAX setting. The process in the facsimile mode is thus executed according to the FAX setting by operating the start key.